Washed Away
by Abigail33
Summary: RotS AU. What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him that night of his turn to the Dark Side? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Washed Away**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him at the Jedi Temple? The night of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side?

TIMELINE: During RotS, alternate universe.

CHAPTER 1: Ruminations

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Of course, I'm writing another AU. That's because I always get these musings and...Sigh. Oh well. I hope you guys like this little twisted story of mine...This was mainly inspired by that moment during RotS when Anakin and Padme are thinking about each other, right before Anakin leaves to go save the Chancellor from Windu. I feel that the connection between them at that moment would have been strong enough to tell Padme something was wrong...and I think she would have taken action on those emotions. Therefore, I give you my story...REVIEW!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Padme slowly walked to the window, her beautiful gown gently trailing behind her. She placed her hand against the cold glass as a tear slipped down cheek. She felt scared and alone, and tried to reach out towards Anakin, seeking his comforting presence.

He was alone as well...and from inside the Council Chambers he could sense her...her signature pattern in the Force trickling through his veins. Anakin stood up and walked to the window, staring out over the vastness of Coruscant. His eyes searched until they found the small building in the distance...Padme. Her presence grew stronger and for a moment all thought of the Council and Palpatine slipped from his mind. The connection between the two of them met...

Padme's presence engulfed him, slowly filling him up with a serenity that he needed at the time. But her impending doom floated in front of him...a barrier between him and that longing of peace he wanted. His mind shut once again, blocking her from his raw emotions...He quickly ran from the Council Chambers, finding his way down to the hangar where he jumped into his speeder, flying towards the Senate Building.

Another tear slipped down Padme's cheek as she felt him vanish, his presence disappearing from her empty apartment. Her mind pondered that moment they shared...that slight continuum of time where his emotions were exposed to her. And she was frightened by the revelation that formed in her head...Padme's gaze continued to bore upon the Jedi Temple in the skyline of Coruscant when C-3PO entered the room.

"My lady, are you...are you all right?" he asked quietly, his clanging footsteps nearing her place at the window. Padme quickly brushed the unshed tears from her eyes and turned towards him.

"I'm fine, 3-PO..." she murmured softly as she nervously patted her gown. She sat down on the armchair next to her, letting her body sink into the plush cushions. The protocol droid simply nodded and left the room, assured that despite her quiet demeanor, Miss Amidala was quite fine, just as she said.

Padme's gaze drifted back over to the window, her eyes seeking out the Jedi Temple in the distance. And as she continued to stare, the small web of thought inside her head began to grow, her mind spinning it quietly as she watched Coruscant's sun slip past the horizon...

>>>>>

Anakin sprinted through the long corridors of the Senate office building, his mind racing. There was a small shadow that had been lurking in the back of his head, and it began to grow and grow. His shadow of doubt towards the Jedi pushed him to come here...for the idea of doubt presented itself to Anakin when he felt that connection between Padme. He had realized, almost too late, that the Master Windu and the other Jedi could easily overpower the Chancellor...and ruin all hope for Padme.

The thought pushed Anakin harder as he ran to the room that lay at the end of the final hallway. He stepped through the open entryway and slowed as he walked inside. The scene that he was presented with caused the blood in his veins to freeze.

"You are under arrest..." Anakin heard Mace say, as the Jedi Master towered over Chancellor Palpatine, who lay crumpled on the open precipice of what used to be the window of his office. Anakin looked around him to see the lifeless bodies of three other Jedi and soon began to understand what was transpiring before him.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this!" the Chancellor cried, his head turning towards Anakin's. Anakin stood still as he watched the Chancellor struggle to sit up and speak. "The Jedi...are taking over. I was right..." he croaked, his weak body straining as his weapon fell from his hands. Mace lowered his saber in front of the Chancellor, facing him with a warning.

"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return," Mace said slowly, his stern face intensifying with each word. "Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over...you have lost..." he added triumphantly, his powerful words slowly reaching Anakin's ears. A frail silence fell over the room as all three men were motionless...each contemplating their place in the situation. It was the Chancellor who spoke first.

"No...you will die!" he said passionately as bolts of Force lightning left his fingers, trailing towards the Jedi Master. But Mace was too quick, and his unyielding saber returned the hateful energy back away from him, yet struggling under the Sith Lord's strength. Anakin watched in horror as the two most influential men in his life violently attacked each other with the ways of the Force...both good and evil.

"He's a traitor, Anakin!" the Chancellor seethed, his arms struggling under Mace's onslaught. His face twisted as he spoke the words, his head turning slightly towards Anakin's conflicted face.

"No! He's the traitor. Stop him!" Mace yelled. The amethyst glare of his light saber illuminated his rigid face. Anakin was torn, the rationality in his mind and the emotion in his heart fighting for control. He struggled mentally as he continued to stare, dumbfounded, confused...

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt! They'll betray you just as they've betrayed me..." Palpatine hissed, his eyes flickering with fervor. "I'm your pathway to power. Don't let him kill me..." The Chancellor's strength began to fade away. "You must choose, Anakin. I have the power to save the one you love...you must stop him..." he added desperately.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin." Mace said this as he pushed the Chancellor out onto the window ledge, where the fierce night wind whipped Palpatine's robes about him. Anakin stepped forward, his mind clearing from the fog of conflict. He could see the Chancellor wasting away in front of him as Mace moved closer, arching the lightning back towards Palpatine himself. The Chancellor's whole entire body began to tremble as the lightning wore away at his skin...slowly depleting him of life. Anakin couldn't let his one chance for Padme to live slowly disappear in front of his eyes.

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial!" Anakin shouted above the fizzle and crackle of the energy in the room. He stepped forward once more, the conviction in his heart creeping to his once emotionless face. Mace saw this in Anakin's eyes and knew that he had to convince him otherwise.

"He has too much control of the Senate..." Mace said firmly. "He is too dangerous to be kept alive." The Chancellor howled in pain as the bolts of lightning that pressed against his body increased...

"I'm too weak...don't kill me..." he pleaded, his voice giving way to the pressure of the Force.

"It's not the Jedi way..." Anakin interjected, as his hand stealthily crept to his saber's place on his belt. He was prepared to fight anyone that would stand in the way of his quest to save Padme's life...even if it included the Jedi Council. Anakin felt the burning anger itch at his soul...the feeling of spite welling up inside his bursting heart. Mace ignored Anakin's pleadings as he raised his saber against the collapsed Chancellor.

"He must live!" Anakin shouted, trying to find the words that would explain his desperation. "I need him...please..." he said quietly, as Padme's imaged floated in his mind. Padme...his angel...her soft skin, chocolate tresses, beautiful brown eyes, lilting voice...all of that would be gone...

Anakin lunged at Mace, deftly pulling his activated saber from its holster and quickly slashing Mace's arm, the same arm that held his amethyst saber which was closely aimed at Palpatine's throat. Mace's face contorted with pain, his eyes staring at Anakin in utter horror and disbelief.

Then, suddenly and without warning, the Chancellor sprang to life, his previously limp arms rising forth and unleashing a torrent of lightning towards the unaware Jedi Master. Mace screamed loudly as he was thrown from the ledge of the window, sent to his death as he fell meters to the ground. The screams and moans died away...and the room returned to a vociferous silence.

Anakin felt his weight buckle as he slowly fell to his knees. "What have I done?" he whispered, as a sudden fear washed over him. Palpatine slowly stood up from the window ledge, straining to walk towards Anakin.

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin..." he said slowly, as he transformed into his true form. He pulled his hood over his cadaverous face, allowing only the yellow of his eyes to shine from under the darkness. "Be my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force..." he said, as he finally stood in front of Anakin.

Anakin listened as he held his face in his hands, millions of thought and feelings running through his mind. He looked up at Palpatine, who towered above him. "I will do whatever you ask," Anakin said slowly, his eyes turning away from the man in front of him. "Just help me save Padme...I can't live without her."

"If we work together, I know we can learn the secret..." Darth Siddious said cautiously, knowing that the power to cheat death was only achieve by one Sith Lord...a powerful one at that. But Anakin felt assured, as he rose up on one knee, bowing his head before his new Master.

"I pledge myself to your teachings...to the ways of the Sith." Anakin hesitated as he said the last part, knowing that he was fully giving his life to the Dark side of the Force...he was going down the path that he had been warned against all his life. But he was willing to do anything for his precious Padme.

"Good..." the Chancellor hissed. "The dark side of the Force is strong with you. Henceforth, you shall be known as...Darth Vader," Siddious said, as he chuckled lightly, feeling the power emanating in the room.

"Thank you, my master..." Anakin spoke quietly, a sense of finality washing over him as he heard his new name.

"You may rise, Darth Vader,' Darth Siddious said, as Anakin slowly stood up.

"I want you to go to the Jedi Temple," the Sith Lord said as he walked over to his desk, grabbing his cloak. "We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy...Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme," Siddious said, his eyes closely watching Anakin as he pulled his hood over his face as well.

"Yes Master..." Anakin said harshly, as he turned and left the room...

>>>>

Padme quickly awoke from her place in the armchair, her breathing coming in short gasps as her eyes madly searched the room. She soon realized that it had all been a dream...a nightmare. The images were still fresh in her brain as her mind gently teetered on the line between the dream world and reality. It was awful...and her skin grew cold thinking of it. She couldn't help but stand up from the chair and walk to the large window. Padme was presented with a night time view of Coruscant, the city alive and thriving, as speeders and other ships flew by in a steady stream of traffic above her apartment.

Her trembling hand rested against the cold pane of glass as she gasped loudly, her emotions quickly overpowering her. Tear began to slip down her cheeks as she remembered the nightmare...She quickly ran into her bedroom where she found a shawl and hurriedly wrapped it around her bare shoulders. C-3PO entered the room as Padme was about to leave it.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Are you going somewhere?" he asked politely, noticing that Padme appeared to be dressed for an outing of some kind. He then noticed the freshly shed tears on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked, as sympathetically as his robotic voice would allow him.

"Hurry and ready my ship...I need to go to Anakin...now," she said quickly. C-3PO obeyed as he rushed out of the apartment, his metallic footsteps sounding loudly in the empty rooms. Padme followed behind him, her body trembling from her overwhelming emotions. All she could think about was Anakin...and how blind she had been to everything that was going on between them. Ever since he returned from the Outer Rim, a large gap had formed between them. Only now did she realize what he had been secretly keeping from her...and it frightened her.

She ran up the ramp as the ship's engines rumbled to a start. "He's at the Jedi Temple..." she said to C-3PO while she took a seat beside him in the cockpit. The protocol droid easily punched in the coordinates, and pulled back on several levers...thrusting the ship from the platform of Padme's apartment...


	2. Fire

**Washed Away**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him at the Jedi Temple? The night of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side?

TIMELINE: During RotS, alternate universe.

CHAPTER 2: Fire

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Please review. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As soon as her ship landed upon the platform at the Jedi Temple, Padme quickly unstrapped herself from the chair she sat in and ran from down the lowering ramp. C-3PO tried to stumble behind her but she quickly called out to him.

"Please take the ship back to my apartment, 3-PO. I will meet Anakin here and he will take me home," she said, as she pulled her shawl tightly around her bare shoulders.

"All right, my lady. Do be careful," he said very acutely as he stepped back inside the ship. Padme watched him disappeared, then quickly began to run up the stone steps of the Temple. It was apparent that the other Jedi had not yet returned from the Chancellor's office and that Anakin was still most likely alone, waiting in the Council Chambers for their return. As she reached the top step, she stopped...her eyes searching in the darkness for the familiar hallway that led to the Council Chambers.

Padme soon found her way, and began to run...her heart pounding wildly in her chest as it ached for Anakin's presence. She was very agile as she maneuvered each twist and turn, finding her way to where Anakin would be waiting for her. It was then that she suddenly heard the cry of a child. She quickly stopped where she was and listened...she heard it again.

Her heart began to beat more rapidly as she was filled with a sudden dread. Padme whipped about the hallway, her eyes and ears searching for where the cry could have come from. Then she saw the open doorway at the end of the hallway, where a tiny head was poking out from it. She rushed to the end of the hall, cautiously looking at the little boy who was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she said quietly, as she noticed the sudden silence in the Temple. The boy's large eyes peered back up at hers as he answered her.

"They're coming..." he said fearfully, his eyes once again darting down the hallway, as if he were waiting for something awful to appear. Padme was confused as the boy quickly opened the door for her and ushered her inside the small room. She then noticed that the boy was not alone. At least a dozen other children were in the room, most of them huddled around the small window that looked down upon the stone entrance of the Jedi Temple. The younglings turned as she entered the room, sensing her presence.

"Look!" they cried, their tiny hands reaching out towards the window as they peered down below. Padme slowly walked over to the window, curiosity grappling at her skin. She soon realized what they had all been clamoring about when she looked down at the stone steps of the Temple.

Padme quickly took a step away from the window, her tiny hand emitting the loud gasp that escaped her mouth. The battalion of Clone Troopers marched up the large stone steps, being led by a cloaked figure in the front. What frightened Padme even more were the several bodies that lay about the stone steps...

"What's happening?" she whispered icily, as the children all gazed up at her...expecting comfort from the woman that had stumbled upon their safe haven. All of the younglings huddled back into the corner of the room.

"There are too many of them..." the one boy said, as he quietly shut the door behind Padme. He then slipped into the corner with the rest of the Padawans. "We must hide..." he said, trepidation apparent in his trembling voice. Padme walked over to them, kneeling down as she calmly addressed them.

"Do you know where Master Skywalker is?" she said carefully, peering back at the large eyes that stared at her. The little blonde boy shook his head slowly, sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, miss. He left for the Senate Building a while ago...we're all alone now," he said, as a little girl began to cry. Padme sighed, knowing hat her efforts had been wasted. She should have known that Anakin would be unable to stay at the Temple while the other Jedi masters left to assure that the Chancellor was returning Emergency Powers, now that the hunt for General Grievous was over.

Suddenly, Padme heard a distinct noise in the distance. "Shhhhhh..." she hushed quietly to the younglings, as her eyes listened. Then she heard it again. The discrete noise of footsteps...many of them...and they were coming towards them. The children began to whimper as the sound became louder and louder...until it suddenly died away. The room filled with silence as they all waited patiently..

"I think they are gone..." a little girl whispered finally, when they could no longer hear the impending footsteps. Padme slowly stood up and walked towards the closed door, her back pressed against it. She paused...waiting a moment longer before she proceeded forward.

"Where are you going, miss?" the blonde boy asked, as he stood up from the others. She turned to him, her sympathetic eyes searching his scared face.

"I'm going to see if I can get us out of here..." she said compassionately, a small smile forming on her pale lips. The boy sat back down, his head drooping low with defeat. It was then that another boy stood up.

"Do you smell that?" he asked quickly, his eyes frantically searching the room. Padme sniffed the air...and could smell smoke. She had to hurry, if they were going to leave the Temple. Something was happening and it she didn't know what...

"Please stay here. I'm going to make sure this hallway is clear..." she said to the others, not even sure what she meant herself by 'clear'. Padme knew honestly that she had no idea what was going on, but she didn't want to terrify the younglings even further. They needed comfort...and she was going to provide as much of it as she could.

Padme then closed her eyes and reached her hand over to the panel that activated the door. With all the hope in her heart, she pressed the button, the door hissing open. Padme opened her eyes, and sighed with relief to find no one waiting behind the door. But large plumes of smoke suddenly filled the room, pushing Padme back inside. "Stay down low!" shesaid to the younglings as several of them began to cry. "And please be quiet!" she whispered loudly.

Padme then crept back out the door, covering her face as she stepped into the smoke filled hallway. She squinted her eyes trying to look down the hallway. And then, she heard footsteps again. Padme darted across the hallway and hid behind a pillar, her head peering behind it. Then she saw who the footsteps belonged to. The person turned the corner and started to walk down the hallway, their hood and cloak hiding their face from Padme's eyes. The figure then stopped, as if they sensed something. They then revealed a saber, as they walked into an adjacent room.

Padme was filled with relief as she started to walk towards the room, knowing that there was a Jedi in the building that would be able to protect them. She stepped towards the room, but suddenly stopped in horror when she reached the entryway. With wide eyes, Padme watched the Jedi raise their saber and bring it down upon a cowering man in the corner of the room. The man's body crumpled to floor, a loud thud breaking the silence of the entryway.

Padme backed away in horror, her breath coming in short gasps. She ran back down the hallway, her hands shaking as she scrambled to open the door. The children screamed as she came inside, quickly shutting the door behind her. "What wrong?" they asked incredulously, their eyes widening with anticipation and fear.

"Someone's coming..." she gasped, as she backed against the door, running her hands through her soft hair. "You need to hide...I know you're going to want to trust this person if they come in...but you can't. I think it is a Jedi...but I just saw them kill a man in the room back there..." she said in between her panting breath. The children ran to the corner of the room, many of them crying and coughing from the smoke that was pouring into the room.

Padme slumped to the floor and crawled to the corner opposite the entryway. She huddled against the walls, bringing her shaky knees up to her chest. Footsteps sounded again as someone began to walk towards the door. Padme shivered in fear, as the door slowly slid open, revealing the dark figure once more. His yellow eyes scanned the room, not noticing Padme's huddled form. His gaze rested upon the huddled group of younglings in the corner.

Padme slowly stood up, summoning all of her strength as she prepared to save these children, thinking of her own child that lay inside of her. The man continued to creep towards the terrified children. Padme inched towards him, but stopped suddenly. She could feel a familiar presence...so familiar that it froze her body from going any further, even as the figure moved closer towards the frightened younglings.

Then, the little blonde boy stood up, his eyes wide with recognition. Padme wanted to reach out to the boy...but it was too late. He already stood up and had drawn attention from the figure that still hadn't noticed Padme's presence behind him.

"Master Skywalker!" the boy cried, standing in front of the man. "Help us! There are too many of them!" Padme recoiled to the corner of the room, realizing her worst fear. Every thought in her mind vanished, as if she was being wiped clean by some outside force. She tried to move, but could not. She tried to speak, but could not. She couldn't even think, as Anakin activated his saber, drawing it above him as he prepared to attack. A look of confusion and fear fell upon the little boys face, as he slowly backed away from Anakin.

"Master Skywalker?" the little boy said, his pristine blue eyes resembling that of the little boy from Tatooine that Padme knew so well. Padme's motionless body stood still, as her eyes numbly watched Anakin strike the boy down with his weapon...only a sigh escaping the little boy's lips as he fell to the ground. His small body lay on the ground and the other younglings cried out in fright. Some stood up protectively, and others cowered, hiding their faces in their hands as they watched their own Master kill their fellow Padawan.

Padme's body began to tremble violently, her eyes widening with disbelief and fear. The numbness of her body soon faded away, and she struggled to speak.

"Anakin!" she gasped, her shaking hands reaching out towards his turned back. The man in front of her stood still at the sound of her voice, his saber dropping to the floor. He turned around to face her, and at that moment...Padme suddenly realized that her nightmare had come true...


	3. Seeing is Believing

**Washed Away**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him at the Jedi Temple? The night of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side?

TIMELINE: During RotS, alternate universe.

CHAPTER 3: Seeing is Believing

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Sorry this is somewhat late. I wasn't happy with it so I kept editing it and editing it and... Hope you like it. Thanks for all of your reviews! Keep it up!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"No..." she whispered, backing away form until she met the wall. "No..." Anakin remained motionless, his fiery eyes softening as he continued to stare at Padme. Her gaze madly scanned his face; searching for the reason...Sobs began to rack her body as she looked down at the little boy who lay frozen on the floor, his tiny arms spread out. Padme looked back at Anakin, her wide eyes not daring to venture near his. Anakin started to walk toward her, his hand gently reaching out towards her.

"Don't touch me!" she cried out, her hands flying up to her face. She covered her eyes as more tears spilled from them. "Please..."she sobbed, her body protectively clinging to the wall.

"Padme...what are you doing here?" he gently murmured, as he pulled the hood down from his face. Anakin stepped towards her again, cautiously reaching out to her. Padme turned around to face him...her wide eyes looking over him, staring at him, scrutinizing him...

"I was worried about you...I thought something was wrong but..." Padme couldn't finish her sentence, ass he began to cry, heavy tears pouring down her sweet face.

A moment of silence feel between them and everyone in the room as their eyes met. After seconds passed, Padme lightly gasped, her gaze intensifying. Padme was full of disbelief, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to take it all in. But somewhere, in the depths of her mind...she could remember hearing this all before...

"_I have found a way to save you," he said slowly as he looked out the window, watching the sun set. Padme was confused._

"_Save me?" she asked incredulously, watching the emotions play across his face. _

"_From my nightmares..." Anakin said, not moving a muscle. Padme suddenly realized why he had been so moody lately, so distant..._

"_Is that what's bothering you?" she asked him carefully, trying to look into his eyes. But he only gazed back at her, taking her tiny hands and placing them in his._

"_I won't lose you, Padme..." he said sadly, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. He gripped her hands tightly, not wanting to let go...not wanting to lose her. Padme was frightened by his sudden confession, but didn't let it show in her voice._

"_I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you," she said reassuringly, a faint smile forming on her lips. But Anakin wasn't reassured..._

"_No!" he said firmly, almost yelling. Padme winced at his harshness, looking away form him. Anakin's face softened as he pulled her back towards him. "I promise YOU, Padme. I am becoming so powerful with my new knowledge of the Force...I will be able to keep you from dying..." he said softly, looking into her eyes again. Padme watched him skeptically, confused by what he was telling her. _

"You don't need more power, Anakin..." she said tenderly, wrapping herself in his embrace. "I believe you can protect me against anything...just as you are." Anakin encased his arms around her, inhaling her familiar scent as he pressed his lips against her head...

Padme released the memory, letting the words slowly sink in. There it had been, all along, lurking in his very words. _How could I have not seen it..._she asked herself. But she was ripped from her thoughts when Anakin suddenly spoke.

"Padme...please try to understand...I'm saving you..." Anakin said compassionately, as he watched Padme start to back away from him again.

"No..." she said steadily. "All I ever wanted was your love, Anakin. Not this!" Anakin stopped moving toward Padme. The air thickened with tension as his eyes narrowed, his hands clenching the sides of his robe. Padme watched him, her brown eyes passively noticing Anakin's rising anger.

Anakin lowered his head, clenching his teeth. "Love won't save you Padme. Only my new powers can do that..." he seethed suddenly, his eyes yellowing with hate and anger.

"At what cost Anakin? You are a good person...You would never kill a child! An innocent child!" she gasped loudly, her tear-stained face watching him with horror. Her eyes darted over to the lifeless body of the little boy that still lay on the ground. "An innocent child..." she repeated quietly, her hands trembling with fear. Padme then looked back at Anakin, who remained rooted to the ground, his eyes full of contempt and spite.

"I won't loose you the way I lost my mother...I'm more powerful than any Jedi could ever dreamed of becoming!" he hissed sneeringly. "And I did it all for you. To save you..." he added softly. Padme watched with terror, as his eyes fiery eyes pierced through her soul, burning every last sympathetic feeling in her heart. She turned away from him, unable to let his burning gaze penetrate her any longer. An empty silence filled the room...even the whimpering of the younglings died away. Then, suddenly, a large crash resounded throughout the room. Padme looked up to see that opposite of the room, where pieces of the ceiling had given way. The large tiles crashed to the ground, and the large opening that appeared in the ceiling now allowed new smoke to pour into the room. The younglings screamed, many of them running towards the door as they coughed and cried.

Anakin turned around and tried to trail towards them, but Padme gripped onto his hand, keeping him from going any further. He turned around to look at her, and was met by her firm gaze. "Let them go..." she said rigidly, her eyes gazing into his. He hesitated, but Padme soon let go of his hand. The younglings quickly left the room, their tiny feet running down the hallway as the fled for safety. Padme watched quietly as the eldest Padawan knelt down next to the dead body of the boy. The Padawan lifted the boy into his arms and quickly left the room, not letting his eyes rest upon the twisted version of the Master who had so ruthlessly taken the little boy's life.

The door remained open as the last of them ran out, allowing more smoke to pour in. Padme began to cough as the acrid smoke entered her lungs. Anakin turned back to watch her. She eyed him sadly, her hands trembling as she held them against her mouth, preventing the smoke from escaping into her lungs. "Please..." she begged suddenly, turning towards him. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave this behind while you still can..." she pleaded.

"We don't have to go anywhere..." Anakin said hatefully, his eyes watching Padme closely. "I am so powerful that I could overthrow the Chancellor. We could rule the Galaxy together!" he said passionately. Her eyes lowered as she looked down at the ground, another tear slipping past her cheek.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing..." she said mournfully, her eyes glistening with tears as she studied her tremulous hands. "You're breaking my heart..." she added, looking up at Anakin once more. He continued to gaze back with anger so powerful that she could feel it licking at her skin. Padme suddenly ran from the room, but stopped at the entrance when she heard the icy tone of Anakin's voice.

"Don't you leave me...like the Jedi did..." he said, as she opened the door.

"I don't know you anymore..." she said, another tear leaving her swollen eyes, pausing as the door opened with a hiss.

"You are my wife...and you will do as I say..." he said slowly, every word accented with the fury present in his voice.

"No...you're wrong..." Padme said quietly, her sad eyes watching him closely. "The man I married is gone..." And with that, she left the room. Once Padme stepped out into the hallway, she felt as if she has walked straight into the depths of hell. Smoke was everywhere and the heat swarmed at her with such intensity that she could barely breath. Padme began to run down the hallway, gaining speed as the emotion in her body overcame her.

She turned at each juncture, unsure of where she was. Padme madly continued on though, conviction beating firmly in her heart as she struggled through the thickening smoke. Within every part of her being, she wanted to escape. From the hell that she was trapped inside, lost inside, consumed inside...And most of all...she wanted to escaped the nightmare...the image of what Anakin had become...her Anakin. Padme floated deeper and deeper into her thoughts as she mindlessly ran through the hallways, panting from the exertion and heat.

Padme then felt herself collide into someone, almost sending her tumbling to the ground. But luckily she was caught before she could hit the ground. "Padme!" Her whole body sighed with relief as she recognized the voice.

"Obi-Wan?" she said...her eyes squinting through the smoke. She could only see the outline of his figure in front of her.

"Come this way..." he said quickly, leading her by the hand as he walked down the hallway she had just come running through. He quickly activated the nearby door and led her inside, rapidly shutting it behind him. The room had been unmarred by the fire and was devoid of any lingering smoke. Padme inhaled the air deeply as she leaned back against the wall, her body still shaking from fear.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan questioned, his hand resting on her shoulder. "I went to your apartment to find you but your droid told me that you were here..." he said, his eyes scanning her face. Padme looked at him, another tear slipping from her cheek. She was unsure if she should tell Obi-Wan everything that had just occurred. From what she had collected, Obi-Wan didn't even know about her and Anakin's relationship yet, let alone the child that she was bearing.

"I came to look for Anakin..." she murmured quietly.

"Padme...I need to tell you something. The Republic had fallen, and the Jedi Order is no more..." he said astutely. Padme gasped at this. "The Sith are now ruling the Galaxy, like they did before. It's all been a plot...one that had been a hundred years in the making." Padme remained speechless, letting his words sink in. "Did you find Anakin?" he asked, after a moment of silence passed. She looked up at him and started to sob, her eyes closing from the emotions that washed over her again. His eyes searched her face deeply, as he watched the tears spill from her eyes.

"I saw him...kill a youngling..." she sobbed, bring her hand up to her mouth. "What's happened to him...?" she asked, her eyes looking up to Obi-Wan, searching for an answer to the chaos that was surrounding her.

"He turned to the Dark Side, Padme. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice..." he said slowly. "Do you understand what I'm telling you, Padme?" he asked, letting his other hand rest on her shoulder.

"You're going to kill him...aren't you?" she posed suddenly, her wide eyes staring at nothing. Obi-Wan hesitated before he answered, choosing his words wisely.

"He has become a very great threat," he replied sullenly. Padme felt her body going numb, as the words continued to make more sense...the tiny web of thought now fully spun, revealing its entire splendor. _Anakin has turned to the Dark side._ Padme cried out, in pain and sadness...the emotions that racked her body forcing the hoarse cry out from her lungs. Her body went limp, but Obi-Wan quickly wrapped his arms around her. He tried to comfort and soothe her, but Padme was overwrought with the sensation that pounded her heart like a drum.

It was at this moment that Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel the round, swollenness of Padme's stomach. He felt his heart pour out for this woman...this pillar of strength that was crumbling to pieces by the actions of the one that owned her heart. Somehow...Obi-Wan knew all along...

"Anakin's the father, isn't he?" he asked despondently. Padme quickly pulled herself away from Obi-Wan, her hands instinctively flying to her stomach. "I'm so sorry..." Obi-Wan said as more tears slipped down her face.

"What am I going to do..." she whispered, her hands caressing the swollen flesh that protected and held her unborn child. Obi-Wan reached you and grabbed her hand, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Padme...you need to realize this. Anakin is gone. He's been replaced by the Dark Side of the Force...twisted by the evil mind of the Sith...But I will do everything to make sure you and the baby are safe..." he said acutely, his eyes searching deep within hers. Padme cried out once again, wrapping herself in the comfort of the man's embrace. Obi-Wan did his best to comfort her, saddened by the despair that Padme was feeling.

But he started to sense a familiar presence...he sensed it with recognition as it trickled through the Force. Before he could even prepare himself, the door to the room hissed open, allowing smoke to pour in from the fiery hell of the hallway. And a dark figure descended into the room, only his yellow eyes visible from underneath the hood of his cloak. Padme quickly pulled herself away from Obi-Wan's arms, turning around to see Anakin standing in front of her and Obi-Wan. Padme gasped, as Anakin's searing gaze bore upon Obi-Wan's rigid face.

"What are you doing with him?" the voice hissed, not resembling the once passionate and caring voice of the man Padme once knew so well. No...this voice belonged to the roots of evil...anger...hate...jealousy...Darth Vader...


	4. Awareness

**Washed Away**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him at the Jedi Temple? The night of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side?

TIMELINE: During RotS, alternate universe.

CHAPTER 4: Awareness

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. To be frank, my boyfriend died two weeks ago in a car accident. Obviously, I haven't been handling it well and have been depressed. My passion for writing slowly died and it wasn't until two days ago that I left my room. I stumbled upon my story and decided to change my previous plot line. After what's happened, I've viewed things differently. I have a different perception towards the power of love. There are many stories on here that divulge in the fluff and innocence of Anakin and Padme's relationship. But I would like to explore the darkness, rawness, and frightening aspects of their powerful love. This means that this story will be full of more angst than I would like. I would appreciate it though if people would continue to read and review. Sorry about the long note. I just wanted people to realize why my story is taking a sudden turn. Thanks for your patience. Sorry if this update is a little short. I promise I will do my best to update daily, seeing as this story is pretty much the only stable thing in my life right now. Thanks again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vader's eyes shifted back and forth, between his old Jedi Master, and finally stopping at his wife..."What is he doing here?" he spat, his eyes looking over her with a passionate anger. Padme struggled to speak but couldn't find the words...

"Anakin...please..." Obi-Wan said walking towards him. Vader's head snapped to the side at the mention of his former name, his eyes glaring at Obi-Wan.

"You...you're trying to turn her against me..." Vader yelled angrily. Obi-Wan looked to Padme, who finally began to speak.

"No, Anakin...Obi-Wan cares about me...and you...about us," she said demurely, not looking in his eyes, afraid of what she might see.

"You told him?" Vader hissed. Padme shook her head.

"He already knew, Anakin. He's our friend. Let him help you...we can get out of this mess...together..." she said, pleading with him.

"No, Padme. He can't help us. I'm the only one who will be strong enough to protect you in the end...I've grown more powerful than any Jedi had ever dreamed of," he said passionately. His face suddenly softened as he caught Padme's gaze. "And I've done it all for you...to save you...protect you..." Vader's comforting words did not soothe Padme, and deep within her heart...she could see past the deception...the mask of lies...

"I don't know you anymore..." she said painfully, her eyes filling with more tears. Padme quickly looked away, her body turning to face the wall behind her. Her mind drifted into an empty void...a void full of darkness, sadness, pain...Padme struggled to leave that place in her heart, but it was inevitable. The feeling of hopelessness stabbed at her heart, striking her forcefully, bringing her strength down. Padme herself realized for the first time in her life how much Anakin completed her. Sadly, it was only now that she realized it...now when he had ripped himself away from her for very futile reasons...but why? The question rang throughout her head.

It suddenly dawned upon her...the doubts, questions, and misconceptions finally formed one small epiphany. _She was his salvation. _

All of Anakin's life, he had been a slave. A slave to his Master on Tatooine, a slave to the Jedi Order, and now...a slave to the Dark Side. His world was dark and his future was clouded...but only one person was bright enough to break through the mist. Padme. She came to him, like an angel comes to the despondent and despaired. Anakin needed Padme...through her love he could seek deliverance...through her soft voice, large brown eyes, flowing hair, and strong character...he could be saved. She quickly turned around to face Anakin, her eyes searching into his soul...searching.

As her gaze dissected his every pore, another realization came to her. _He was her salvation as well. _

Padme was frightened, as the thought entered her mind. She didn't know why, but she was reminded of her nightmare...the vision that had come to her just hours ago. The horrible images consumed her once more, cascading through her body. The searing heat penetrated her skin, as if she had slipped into the nightmare again...reliving its hellish experience. She could feel each pore of her body explode with fire as she was slowly lowered into the overwhelming lava of her dream. But she was quickly ripped from her reverie at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice.

"Anakin...don't do this..." The words left the man's mouth slowly, as Padme's expressionless face took in the moment. Anakin still stood in front of her, only several feet away. It would take a small movement for her to run and fall into the comfort of his embrace. But something pulled her back...the look in his eyes. That glimmer of hate...No. Padme knew better than that. Behind the masquerade of evil that covered his eyes lay the exposed truth of his emotions. And Padme could easily see past it, and ached at the hurt that lay beneath his mask. She yearned to embrace him, whisper in his ear and soothe him. Tell him that it was all a dream, and that they would wake up in the morning, happily in love without a care in the world. But that wasn't what was happening. They both knew all too well the agonizing reality that they had been thrown into.

And now that Padme knew that Anakin Skywalker was gone, she was overcome with fear. This man...this stranger that had taken her love away...stood before her now, claiming he only wanted to save her. But Anakin, her husband, saved her...and this man was here to kill her. To give her a slow and painful death of a breaking heart. She looked up at this man to see him staring at her, his yellow eyes penetrating through her mind and ravishing her thoughts.

"You're with him...you've betrayed me..." he yelled at Padme, as he suddenly stepped towards her. Padme cowered back against the wall, never letting her eyes leave his burning gaze. "You brought him here to kill me, didn't you?" he added slowly. Padme winced at his words, her body shaking with fear once again. Obi-Wan stepped towards Anakin, his hand reaching out with a warning.

"Don't do this Anakin," he said, his eyes scanning over the dark shadows that cloaked his face. It was then that Obi-Wan noted the layers of thick smoke that began to surge down from the ceiling, filling the room with a menacing smog. His eyes then darted over to Padme, whose trembling frailness still cowered in the corner, her ashen face fixated upon Anakin.

"She lied to me..." Anakin hissed slowly, grasping Obi-Wan's attention once more. The Jedi Master paused, letting the hateful words sink into him. He tried to reach out to the Force, his mind peeling away the layers of deception that hid its power from him. If only Obi-Wan could seek the guidance...if only Yoda was here to help him. Anakin's twisted mind was beyond the persuasion of a simple Jedi like himself. He could slowly feel the tendrils of the Force responding to him, slowly trickling into his mind and body. _Help me..._he called out silently.

_Use his weakness..._a voice responded. Obi-Wan listened patiently, letting the words sink in. Anakin's weakness...It was Padme of course. Love.

"You turned her against me..." Anakin continued, the anger building in his voice as his spiteful eyes darted back and forth between Padme and Obi-Wan, as if they had him cornered, trapped...Obi-Wan ignored the deceptions that Anakin continued to speak of, his mind still searching out to the Force. Its power was surging through him now, filling him with the will he needed...

"You have done that yourself..." Obi-Wan responded suddenly, his eyes fixated upon the smoke that continued to pour in from above. Anakin was taken aback by his response, and quickly took a step toward him, while his hand slithered down towards his belt. His fingers slowly wrapped around his sheathed light saber.

"You will not take her from me..." Vader said leisurely, as he pulled his weapon out, unleashing his saber and activating it. The room was quickly illuminated, each corner shining with a bright blue sheen. Obi-Wan remained motionless as he watched Anakin stalk towards him. He only allowed his head to move slightly when he noticed Padme, her face paler than before as she struggled to remain standing, her body numb with emotion. Obi-Wan knew he had to act quickly before it was too late.

"You've already accomplished that yourself Anakin...look at what you've done to Padme..." Obi-Wan replied, articulating each word with emphasis, his mind and body calming into a peaceful feeling of easiness. Vader slowly turned his head, his body twisting as he faced Padme. Their eyes met as he looked at her...

Padme wanted to turn away from him, but his gaze bored upon her...scanning her...watching her...staring at her...Then she noticed his eyes soften, and a small flame of hope flickered in her heart. Padme watched silently as the charade fell away...and Anakin was exposed to her, his eyes clearly open and his heart raw and bare. A small sigh escaped her lips, and her body ceased to shudder in fear.

Anakin slowly lowered the saber as he deactivated it...letting it rest by his side. "Padme..." he whispered softly, the gentleness flowing sweetly from his trembling lips. His saber slowly tumbled to the floor as the new outpouring of emotions dawned on him. With incredible struggle, he weakly let his arms reach out towards Padme as he took a step towards her. Padme watched him, her heart slowly shrinking and shriveling as it broke in two. She shed a single tear, the glossy drop flowing down her cheek until it spilled onto the ground below.

"Anakin..." She called out to him, her voice crackly with the sobs that were caught in her throat. Her body began to respond, as her frail hand reached out towards him. But she suddenly froze when her eyes caught a small movement behind Anakin. It was then that she saw Obi-Wan, who had dexterously circled behind Anakin in his moment of vulnerability. Padme wanted to scream out...but her body was numb and unable to move. Anakin stopped once he reached Padme, his hands running down the length of her arms.

"I'm so sorry...I..." he managed to mumble, his mind searching for the words to say. He lowered his head in humiliation as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. Padme began to shake once more, as her eyes carefully watched Obi-Wan outstretch his arms in front of him. His face was stern with conviction, as he inhaled slowly. Obi-Wan's eyes slowly closed, as he felt the Force fully enter him. She struggled under Anakin's embrace as she tried to speak...to move...to warn Anakin. While she remained frozen and numb, her mind was screaming at her. But soon it was too late and Anakin was ferociously ripped from her arms once more...


	5. The Nightmare

**Washed Away**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him at the Jedi Temple? The night of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side?

TIMELINE: During RotS, alternate universe.

CHAPTER 5: The Nightmare

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Thanks for all of your support and care. I hope you like this next chapter. I tried my best to keep it from getting confusing. If not, it will all be explained in the next chapter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Force was powerful...In so many ways it could affect the actions and thoughts of others. And in a physical sense, it could create such a sum of energy that would be powerful enough to kill a person instantly. But the Jedi only used it's will for good...thus allowing the Force to be even more influential. That is what separated the Jedi from the Sith.

They were two different groups...each falling on opposite sides of the scale that dealt with 'good' versus 'evil'. Each had their own separate paths and purposes, and yet both wished to destroy the other. However, what the Galaxy never fully understood was how similar they both were. Together, the Jedi and the Sith both held the values of justice in the same light and they equally pursued the quest for greater strength.

This thought crossed Obi-Wan's mind as he lifted his hands high in the air, the Force freely surging through him. Anakin struggled under the tight grip of the Force, as he was totally caught unaware by Obi-Wan. But his former Master had overpowered him in his moment of weakness. Obi-Wan winced, shutting his eyes tightly, as he allowed himself to throw Anakin against the opposite wall. His body slammed against the wall, and with a sickening thud he slumped to the floor, immediately falling unconscious. Padme's shrill scream rang through the room, causing Obi-Wan to quickly run to her.

Padme watched Obi-Wan come to her, his arms wrapping around her as she almost fell to the floor in shock. But she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was the fire...slowly crawling back up her legs...then her arms...and then her entire body. It burnt through her skin until it charred its way through to her very bones. She screamed again, as the shock of what was happening came to her. Obi-Wan continued his attempts to subdue her, but Padme was beyond the point of being controlled. She scratched at his gripping embrace, trying to tear herself from his arms.

"Let me go!" she cried out fiercely, as she thrashed herself about, straining to release herself from the trap he had set. "ANAKIN!" she screamed, her mind beyond any thought of self-control and restraint. She desperately wanted to run to her love, to throw herself upon his lifeless body...to weep over the wounds that were imparted upon him by Obi-Wan.

But suddenly the entire ceiling gave way, and the tiles that held it in place crashed to the floor. Flames erupted and ignited, as the upper level was exposed. The fire licked at the adjacent walls, crawling down like snakes as they greedily made their way to the floor. Obi-Wan immediately dragged Padme to the center of the room that still remained unmarred by the emergent fire. Thick smoke enveloped them like a blanket, seeking its way into every crevice. It poured into Padme's lungs, as much as her body struggled to cough. Soon the large front window shattered, sending millions of shards of glass flying through the room. Padme covered her head and knelt to the floor, crying out once more as the chaos that had erupted in the room ensued. Her eyes continued to gaze at Anakin's limp body, her hands weakly reaching out toward him. She opened her mouth, but only a small cry left it. The room was crumbling around her, yet she continued to reach for him.

"We have to leave now!" Obi-Wan yelled, trying to yank her up from the floor. But his efforts were futile, as she continued to drag herself back down to the ground.

"Anakin!" she wept, as tears spilled from her eyes. Obi-Wan quickly knelt down, trying to scoop her up in his arms. The fiery inferno had now consumed the walls, forcing a hot trickling sweat to glide down his forehead. As he knelt down, he took Padme's pained face into his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Listen..." he said loudly, his eyes searching deep into her tear-filled ones. She gradually calmed herself, her breathing slowing into a consistent rhythm. Padme's wide eyes stared back up at Obi-Wan's, her brown orbs frantically darting back and forth across his vexed face. "We need to leave...now. There's no time for Anakin...it's too late for him..." he said calmly. Padme's eyes widened again, her breathing thrown back into an erratic pattern.

"No..." she whispered. "No!" Obi-Wan struggled to keep her trembling body from loosing control again. "There's still good in him...I can see it!" she cried, her hands gripping at his shoulders. Obi-Wan slowly shook his head, running his hand across his sweaty brow. The heat was incinerating his focus, causing his thoughts to melt and mix into one massive puddle of confusion.

"Padme...you have to understand. He's too much of a threat...you must think of the baby!" Obi-Wan said passionately. Padme was suddenly stilled by his words. Her body ceased to shake and her hands froze on Obi-Wan's shoulders. The fire continued to crackle around them, the flames spontaneously erupting and igniting into a supernova of sparks. Silently, Padme's hands left his shoulders and drifted down to her swollen stomach. Her brown eyes gazed down at her hands, and her face was suddenly filled with apprehension. The look on her face was so peculiar that Obi-Wan almost felt as if she was surprised that there was still life beneath the swell under her trembling hands.

Padme gasped lightly as her eyes lightly shut, closing out the pandemonium on the fire. Once again, she began to relive the nightmare in her mind, if only for a second. But its memory was so fresh in her head that every sense was awakened and every detail about that awful dream sprung to life all at once...

>>>>>>

_The whole world was on fire. Padme aimlessly walked the barren landscape that she found herself on. For as far as the eye could see, the flat plain was billowing with plumes of smoke and fire, a land akin to hell itself. She continued to walk, her quick footsteps avoiding the large cracks spattered about the ground that hissed with smoke. Suddenly, she stopped. She got the peculiar feeling that she was looking for someone...something...her eyes then caught something bright on the horizon. Even though it was far away, she felt that she could reach it, if she hurried. Its bright light continued to shine in front of her...giving her a hope that she might be able to leave this awful place behind her. But then she heard a noise. Padme whirled around, the length of her white nightgown flowing about her ankles as she turned her body to look behind her. She was then face to face with whom she was looking for. _

"_Anakin!" she cried out with relief. She stepped towards him, but quickly froze in fear, realizing too late that the man before her was not her husband. The dark figure was cloaked in black, and he towered above her by at least several inches. But what was most menacing of all, was that his hooded head held no face...not even a mouth, or eyes. She recoiled in fear, her feet stumbling over each other as she tried to back away. But the figure advanced upon her and grabbed her by the arm, his grip painful and strong. Padme struggled to rid herself of this evil creature, but he was too powerful. Then, she heard a voice...it was faint at first, but then it grew with intensity. _

_With a growing fear, she suddenly gathered that his monster that clenched at her arm was speaking to her, but through some other way...as if he were inside her mind. As she stared at his blank face, the voice suddenly became clear and intelligible. _

"_I'm here to save you Padme..." it said to her, its evil and twisted voice seeming so contradictory to the words it spoke. Padme was overcome with horror and confusion, but it continued to speak. "Come with me..." it beckoned, as it began to pull her away from the spot that she felt rooted to. _

"_No!" she cried out suddenly, resisting its power. She twisted her head behind her to find the small beam of light that she had seen before, and noticed that it seemed more distant and farther away. It continued to vanish, until its glittering hope was barely a speck in the distance. "Where's Anakin? What have you done with him?" she cried out suddenly, as she felt his presence nearby. Padme frantically looked about her, but he wasn't in sight. But she could sense him...just as she could sense him always when he would sneak up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing soft kisses on her bare shoulders. _

_She allowed her gaze to turn back to the hideous and faceless figure that continued to grip onto her arm. Its intimidating voice crept back into her mind again, speaking to her softly... "Anakin is gone, Padme. I'm the only one strong enough to save you..." She was revolted by his words, and began to thrash her body wildly, trying to resist his death like grip on her arm. The intense feeling of pain and dread began to grow, along with Anakin's presence. Her mind was racing, searching for a solution...an escape..._

"_You're wrong," she said firmly, as she stared impassively into the nothingness that the stranger had for a face. "Anakin will save me...not you," she whispered passionately, her eyes fixated on the small light that steadily maintained its flicker. Padme was surprised as she could almost feel the anger of the stranger intensify, trickling through her body like her own boiling blood. Its grip on her arm tightened, like a vice that had no limits. She winced in pain and clenched her teeth tightly. "You're a monster..." she muttered, her eyes darting up to meet its non-existent gaze. As soon as the words left her mouth, its grip lessened, until its frail hand released her arm. Surprised by the breaking of the bond, she stumbled backward, struggling to keep herself from falling into the developing river of lava that was flowing beneath the crest on which she was standing. _

_She looked up at the dark figure, his body now hovering above her, yet farther away. Her eyes squinted against the thick smoke that began to freely circle around her body, its sulfuric smell singeing her nose. Confusion enveloped her mind, as she tried to contemplate why the man had suddenly let her go. Her body was compelled to run, as far away from the mysterious stranger as she could...seeking the light in the distance. But a greater presence forced her to stay, propelling her to take a step towards the man. As she looked up at him, she then noticed that it was carrying something in his skeleton-like arms. _

_At that moment, a chilling terror gripped her...like the icy grip of the Nubian Lake in the wintertime. It swept through her body quickly, freezing her blood and forcing her eyes to widen in utter terror. The startling fear clasped her lungs, catching her breath with a frozen grip. Her hands began to tremble violently, the cold continuing to spread through her body. The faceless apparition floated above her, watching her expressionlessly as she fell to her knees upon the crumbling ground. Before she could even think, her shaking hands crept towards her stomach until they barely touched the fringes of her gown's fabric. As soon as her hands were placed onto her abdomen, she exhaled loudly, a harsh cry accompanying that awaited breath. Angry tears stung at her cheek as they slowly flowed down her sweating face. She began to sob loudly as her hands continued to clutch at her collapsed stomach, violently pressing inward as she searched in vain for the very life that had so abruptly disappeared from inside her._

_Her head tore up towards the suspended menace that held her child. "What have you done?" she cried out, her bitter tears spilling from her face. Her hands continued to cradle her empty stomach as her face twisted with vexation and grief. "Give me my baby!" she screamed, her hands reaching up towards the man. But the cloaked figure gradually drifted away from her, carrying away her unborn child. "No!" she wailed...her strength dwindling as emotions racked her body. Once more, she fell to the ground, overcome as the faceless stranger was gone...along with her child...her precious babe. Painful moans left her parched lips as she sobbed, tears pouring from her swollen eyes. The domes of lava continued to spew their hellish fire, unleashing evil into the crimson horizon. _

_Numb with emotion and unable to move, Padme laid there unconsciously, her moaning sobs dying away into a feeble whimper. Even as the flows of lava slithered over her motionless body, not a word or cry left her lips. The fire consumed her, painfully charring away her skin to the bone, melting away every part of her physical being. Meanwhile, her heart and soul were dissolving into a mass of nothing. Finally, all emotion and feeling left her body and the last thought that lay frozen in the remnants of Padme's mind was that face...that horrible and twisted face of the stranger that was finally revealed to her. And even though Padme would have said that it resembled Anakin Skywalker, the little boy from Tatooine that stole her heart...she knew too well that it belonged to a different man..._

_>>>>>>_

The reminder of the nightmare weakened her defense, as its hellish moments were vividly relived inside the depths of her mind. Obi-Wan watched helplessly as she faded into a limp and unconscious form in his arms. Her eyes fluttered shut and her thin hands fell to her side. Quickly, he scooped her up into his embrace once more, clutching her to his chest and standing up. More tiles fell from the ceiling, plummeting to the ground as they brought the licking flames down with them. They gave Obi-Wan a threatening warning, telling him that he needed to leave before the entire Temple caved in on them.

But before he could even allow himself to move, his eyes were frozen on Anakin's still and unconscious body. The strong connection between Anakin and him remained, unbroken by Anakin's turn to the dark side. It took Obi-Wan several moments as he struggled to ignore his own personal feelings for Anakin. It seemed just yesterday that Anakin was that little boy he and Qui-Gon discovered on Tatooine, his radiant talent and spirit shining through. Since then, the bond they had created went far beyond the common bond of a Jedi Master and his Apprentice. Obi-Wan had trained Anakin as though he was his own son...and his feelings for him didn't differ.

But with a heavy heart, he tore his eyes away from Anakin's crumpled body, before his emotions would overcome him. He lowered his head down as he quickly activated the door. It hissed open, and he was met by another wave of thick, black smoke. As a precaution, he nimbly held Padme with one hand, allowing his other hand to rest against his saber. Without glancing behind him, Obi-Wan ran down the hallway, disrupting the dense layer of smoke that had settled in the empty corridors of the degenerating Jedi Temple...


	6. A New Evil

**Washed Away**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him at the Jedi Temple? The night of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side?

TIMELINE: During RotS, alternate universe.

CHAPTER 6: A New Evil

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Again, thanks to all of my reviewers. I love hearing what everyone has to say. I truly appreciate it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anakin felt himself floating, eerily suspended in the river of time. Even though time itself had moved on without him, he was stuck in one place, his body and mind held in an indeterminate state. And when one finds themselves in a state of unconsciousness such as this, their mind often retreats into the dark recesses of memory, seeking solace while the body nurses itself back to health. For Anakin, he found comfort in the memory of Padme. Their early days, when their unspoken love hung about them so fervently. Every word that left their lips had a multitude of meanings...and every smile meant so much more than a general feeling of companionship. Those days at the Naboo Lake Retreat, where he had so openly professed his love to her for the first time...Padme reacted only as he thought she would. Her practical ways were reflected in the words that she had said to him...

But it wasn't long until Padme gave into the emotions she felt for Anakin. Even though he had his doubts, Anakin seemed to know all along how she felt about him. Maybe it was in the way her face flushed with a deep crimson when he was near her, or maybe it was through that penetrating look she had in her eyes when she spoke softly to him. Whatever it was, Anakin felt it pulsing deep within his heart and he wasn't surprised that day of the Geonosian Battle when she confirmed his every doubt.

Soft and blurred images continued to fill him as he lay there, his mind unknowingly awakening from his injuries. Time passed slowly, if it were even passing at all. Then, his fingers gently moved. The motion was so small and discreet that it wouldn't have been noticeable at all. But then his eyes fluttered open, straining under the heaviness of his eyelids. More time passed and then his eyes opened again, this time wide and alert. Something was wrong...he could feel stirring deep within his bones. And then a heavy throbbing of his head proceeded, forcing him to shut his eyes again, wincing at the pain. His body slowly awoke, each limb stretching and returning to its normal function.

As he sat up, he opened his eyes again. But still, all he could see was a thick darkness. As his eyes adjusted, small shadows began to form, allowing him to gather where he was. It appeared to be a small room. As he felt around him, he realized that he was on a Medical Bed. It further explained why the throbbing pain in his head had occurred as well. What materialized to be a small machine began to beep, its monotonous and repetitive tone devoid of any soothing or comforting feeling.

Anakin gently rubbed at his forehead, noticing that he was wearing his Jedi Robes. He struggled to gather what had happened, and why he had woken up inside a Medical Center. And then it hit him. The impact was so powerful when it struck him, that he fell backwards slightly. His breathing increased at a rapid pace, his heartbeat pulsating faster and faster. The images flashed by in his mind, and with each agonizing picture, his growing feelings split into two definite yet opposite emotions. Immense sorrow pulled at his heart when he saw Padme's pained face once again. He had never meant to hurt her...but why couldn't she understand? Everything that he had sacrificed was for her, yet she was unwilling to see it.

The lingering anger returned, and he was reminded of Obi-Wan. The hate welled up once more, even overpowering the painful pounding in his head. His hands numbly gripped at the white sheets that covered his sweating body. After everything that Anakin had fought for...Obi-Wan still stood in the way...an obstacle in the way of all that he had struggled to give up for the sake of Padme's life.

Anakin could smell the smoke...it had singed his robes and his skin felt dusted with a light layer of ash. It took every ounce of willpower he had to keep himself from thinking about Padme. Instead, he shut his eyes...trying to find her unique wavelength in the tightly formed web of the Force. His mind searched endlessly, twisting and turning until he was purely exhausted. But then he found it...her pattern so small that it was barely distinguishable. His whole entire body sighed with relief. But where could she be? Did she actually leave him there to die? To expire in that hellish inferno?

His conflicting thoughts were suddenly diverted to the opening of a door across the room. The sudden light penetrated his eyes, forcing Anakin to squint as he sat up once more, his hand instinctively reaching down towards his saber...which wasn't there.

"There's no need to protect yourself...it is only your Master." Anakin automatically felt Darth Siddious' presence, as soon as he opened the door. His Master stalked in through the door, allowing the light of the hallway to be his guide. Siddious stopped once he reached the side of Anakin's bed, placing his wrinkled and shriveled hands upon the steel railing as he paused, allowing the room to fill with a tense silence.

"What happened?" Anakin finally asked, his voice low and distant as his eyes continued to adjust to the dark figure that towered above him. Siddious began to laugh, a deep rumble that started in his throat. His yellow eyes glared down upon him, like two shining orbs of a dark night.

"My droids were able to save you from the Jedi Temple before your body perished in the fire..." Siddious said stiffly, his voice croaking with the strains of evil. Anakin's hands clenched the sheets more tightly, waiting for any mention of Padme's health.

"And...Padme...?" he asked slowly, her present state still unclear and uncertain in his mind, despite his attempts to reach out to her through the Force. His Master's demeanor changed, as his mouth dropped into a deep frown. He seemed to hesitate, as if he were choosing his words carefully.

"She left with Jedi Master Kenobi..." he hissed, his words having a powerful taunting affect on Anakin's already tormented soul. Anakin released the sheets, his fingers stretching out against the warm fabric. His head lowered slightly in anguish, his teeth gritting against each other in anger. "I can feel your hate..." Siddious added, a smirk appearing on his face. "Do you realize that it makes you stronger?" Anakin turned up to look at his Master, his eyes scanning the dark shadows that fell upon Siddious' cloaked face.

"Where did he take her?" Anakin seethed, ignoring his Master's sly comment. Yet, Anakin couldn't help but agree when realizing how much stronger the Force flowed through his veins at the slight mention of Padme's betrayal.

"That does not concern you now, for your task remains unfinished. The Separatist leaders are still waiting on the planet Mustafar. We must act with haste, if we are to ensure their destruction..." Siddious said firmly, his mouth twitching with the accent of each word. Anakin nodded in acceptance, his head still hanging low in spite.

"I will leave now..." he said painstakingly, his eyes glancing at the open door.

"Good," Siddious replied, as he turned to leave the room. He paused with his back to Anakin, his hand resting against the door frame. "A speeder is waiting for you in the hangar of the Medical Center. Do not return until you have finished your task," he added slowly, not turning behind him. "And do not let anyone get in the way..." With those final words, Darth Siddious left the room, the powerful energy that flowed around him still lingering in the empty room.

Anakin didn't waste anytime as he swung his legs over the bed and quickly stood up. He knew that if he were to stop and allow himself to think, it would be impossible for him to carry on with his mission. Instead, he let himself focus inwardly on his growing hate...feeding it as he procured his own images of Padme with Obi-Wan. He rapidly stepped towards the still open door, but paused and looked behind him. There, sitting on a small table, was a light saber. Its polished steel reflected brightly from the fluorescent light of the hallway. He turned around and rushed towards it. Lightly, he picked it up in his hand, letting his fingers trace over the slight indentations on its handle. With a small motion, he activated it.

The flaming red sheen illuminated the room like a combusting fire. Its crimson glare reflected onto Anakin's face, accentuating his fiery gaze. His eyes were fixated on the weapon, allowing himself to slice its flame through the thick air. The weapon hummed with a sound reminiscent to the day when he had built his first light saber. But this moment was different...it gave every action leading up till now finality...a sense of absolution. The Sith weapon felt powerful in his hands, as he struck at the empty air. He let the weapon rest in front of his face and then deactivated it. With haste, he placed it inside the holster of his belt and vanished from the room, his mind focused and at one with the rage inside his soul...

>>>>>

Obi-Wan quickly glanced up when he heard Padme stirring from within the Medical Capsule. After an hour of inspecting and testing, the droid aboard his ship confirmed that she simply had lost her state of consciousness, and should be awake soon. Other than that, she had suffered no other injuries except for a few minor burns and bruises. Satisfied with the droid's diagnosis, Obi-Wan felt it was best to place her in the Medical Capsule, so that her breathing would be guided when she first awoke. He also knew that she would have many questions, and he feared the time when he would have to answer them.

The droid also informed Obi-Wan that Padme's child appeared to be stable. On board the ship, Obi-Wan didn't have the required equipment to confirm the droid's opinion, so he felt compelled to do so himself, through the Force. After several moments of calming meditation, Obi-Wan felt focused enough to try and read the child. But he was completely stunned when his mind found two globes of life within Padme's womb. It could only mean that she was carrying twins...a boy and a girl to be exact. What also amazed him was how strong each child was with the Force. This was not surprising, considering Anakin's high Midi-Chlorian count. But what would happen when they are born? How would Padme be able to raise these two children...alone? Obi-Wan didn't even want to think about it. Instead, he forced himself to sit down next to the capsule, easily overcome by exhaustion and mental stress.

He'd already been pounded by clouds of guilt that began to form above his head. That awful image of Anakin's cataleptic body, lying there in the smoldering flames of the blaze. Obi-Wan was thankful that Padme would not be burdened by those final images of Anakin...it was going to truly break her heart alone just hearing what had already transpired. It didn't require a Jedi Master of Obi-Wan's rank to realize the secret relationship that was happening between the two of them. And even though he was strongly against any affectionate ties when it came to the Jedi, he knew that expressing this idea to either Padme or Anakin would be simply pointless.

Once again, Padme's arm moved, sliding up towards her throat where her fingers slightly rested against her jaw line. Lightly, her eyes fluttered open, softly scanning the room around her. "Anakin?" she mouthed, the words barely reaching Obi-Wan's alert ears. He slowly walked over to the capsule, allowing the nearby droid to lift the glass lid open. Padme's widened eyes peered up at him.

"Where's Anakin?" she asked again, her voice filling with alarm and concern. Obi-Wan looked down on her sympathetically. Padme was such a strong woman...and after everything she had just gone through, her personality was still enduring and steadfast. Her large eyes continued to stare deeply into his, her pale face so fragile and innocent...Obi-Wan struggled to find the words...the right words rather that could fully explain why Anakin wouldn't be coming back...ever...


	7. The Creation and Demise

**Washed Away**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him at the Jedi Temple? The night of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side?

TIMELINE: During RotS, alternate universe.

CHAPTER 7: The Creation and Demise

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Sorry if this took a while. I was trying to perfect it. As always, I love hearing your reviews...it motivates me and inspires me. Thanks.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Such a silence followed Padme's question...and with it came a vacuum that mercilessly sucked every ray of hope from her fragile face. Obi-Wan felt dumbfounded, at a loss of word or thought...His lips moved slightly, as they began to form the words. But he stopped himself when Padme captured him with her delicate gaze, her soft brown eyes glistening with emotion. If Obi-Wan were to allow himself to speak those words to her...his mind shuddered internally from sadness. Not only would Padme be heartbroken, but her stubborn nature would be unable to understand...unable to comprehend...unlike the many other times where she has been strong, impenetrable to the cruelness of even life itself.

Obi-Wan was finally able to resolve the conflict in his head, knowing fully the ramifications of the decision he was about to make. For it was a decision...as was everything he was about to tell Padme...

"Padme..." he started, the calmness of his voice sounding oddly foreign to him as it shattered the silence that had filled the room. Obi-Wan allowed himself to eye the droid who still stood quietly in the corner, warning him that he should vacate the room...and without a thought or word, the droid did leave, the metallic patter of his feet sounding throughout the corners of the small ship until he disappeared into the cockpit.

He continued. "Do you remember what happened...at the Jedi Temple?" he asked slowly, his eyes searching into hers, looking for answers...She also gazed back at him, her body still lying corpse-like in the small confines of the Medical Capsule. Her head shifted slightly, but otherwise...she appeared to convey no physical recollection to what he had said. "Padme...do you understand what I am asking you?" he added coolly, his face leaning towards hers as he tried to grasp her attention. But as he looked deeper into the stillness of her eyes, he could see how distant they were. They seemed to be focus on something else...other than the pressing question he asked her...

He then noticed her hand trailing down toward her stomach, where it rested lightly against the large swell of flesh that had consumed her abdomen. Her eyes frantically darted to his face, suddenly filled with that same fear he had witnessed earlier. "My baby..." she whispered. With a sinking heart, Obi-Wan watched Padme's other hand clench painfully at the flimsy sheet that covered her now trembling body. Her face reddened with pain, twisting as her body succumbed to the sudden pain of labor.

Obi-Wan immediately stood up, his hand searching the alarm button on the adjoining wall. The room lit up with a powerful red sheen, covering the walls with its signal of alarm. A blaring siren sounded through the entire ship, sending its warning through the air. Only seconds later, the droid hurriedly entered the room. It was here, that he found himself thrown into the chaos that he and human didn't share. Birth.

>>>>>>

Padme was drowning in the gentle waters of her mind. It was a peculiar feeling, to be peaceful as you slowly slip away from the clutches of reality...as though to die would be a painless ordeal. Yet, she went with the flow of all that she knew...letting it control and consume her, as it was the only thing that could direct her anywhere. But she slowly felt herself drifting back up...up towards the light the shone above her. She tried to struggle, for she knew what the light would mean. The light meant she would have to open her eyes...open them to the horror of what lay outside the comfort of being in the dark and not letting the unknown reveal itself to you.

But she had no choice...for in Padme's case, Forces beyond her control were willing her to come back. They wouldn't allow her to slip away...not when she was so close. Her eyelids softly fluttered open, adjusting to the harsh light that was being penetrated into her blinking stare. Small, distorted images soon came into view, their focus and clarity becoming sharper as she slowly awakened from her deep slumber. A figure stood above her, their gaze boring down upon hers. She felt a pang of familiarity strike at her heart, the only feeling or emotion that she could muster at the moment. The rest of her felt empty...as if part of her had been taken away and replaced with nothing but stagnant air.

"Obi-Wan," she mumbled softly, her parched lips feebly attempting to speak. Padme's arms struggled to move, but she realized that they were laden with sluggishness and dormancy. Obi-Wan bent down to help her adjust herself, as if she were some sort of crippled child, unable to operate without the help of others. But when his arm gently brushed past her stomach, the confusion and slurred feelings of her mind disappeared. Her eyes widened as she looked into Obi-Wan's now sorrowful gaze. He slowly backed away from her, positioning himself above her once again, taking in her sudden surprise and epiphany.

"The baby...?" she asked faintly, her eyes gripping his as her hands passed over the barely noticeable vacancy in her stomach. Where life had once so vibrantly been throbbing deep within her, was now devoid of any pulse at all. But he continued to stare at her, his eyes still bearing that look of remorse.

"Please..." she pleaded with him. "I want to see my baby," Padme begged feebly, her muscles contracting with a foreign fear as she continued to feel the strange emptiness inside her.

As soon as he started to speak, Padme already felt the power of his words. She watched him slowly move his mouth, but his words, she chose to ignore. As Padme laid motionlessly on the bed, she felt the feeling grow. Her eyes were aflame, staring wildly around her. The fire crawled up her body, nibbling painfully at her veins. She strained against it, but she was confined to the bed...bound by her resolve to live. It was Padme herself, who had realized in the dire moment that it was her choice...to surrender and die, without learning of the painful mystery that had been haunting her, or to endure reality and live, knowing the fullness secret that had plagued her for so long.

And as she continued to watch him speak, the fire continued to consume her. As it crept up into the recesses of her mind, it captured her, engulfing all emotion and scorching dry thoughts like leaves. Padme felt part of her slowly dying, as it melted away with the flames of truth. Not even the icy chill of her weeping tears could put the fire out, for the truth was real...and nothing could extinguish the harshness of its element. She sunk further and further into the barren and scorched recesses of her mind, the only place she could go. The fire tugged at her heart, pulling her deeper and deeper into her emotion. Her throat released a harsh cry, a wailing sound that caused Obi-Wan to sympathetically clasp her hand.

"_Padme...I'm so sorry that I have to tell you this. You have to understand that it was beyond our control...I did all that I could..." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_During birth, there were complications...severe complications..."_

"_No..." _

"_Yes, Padme. The baby wasn't strong enough. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry..."_

His sad face reflected upon Padme's own mournful façade, as he watched her absorb his words, painfully and slowly. Yet, what troubled him more deeply, was the fact that the very words he had told her, which caused her to react this way...were all but a deception. A twisted ruse to hide her from what she could never learn. It pained him to know that Padme thought her child was dead...the very baby that Anakin and she conceived through their love.

Obi-Wan had made the decision the moment that she slipped back into unconsciousness almost a day ago. He sought a Medical Center at a nearby system, away from Coruscant. There, Padme robotically went through the perils of labor, giving life to a beautiful pair of strong children. As Obi-Wan held each child in his arms, he knew that what he was doing would only benefit Padme in the end. It was then, to his surprise, that Yoda arrived, bringing with him wise confirmation of his decision. With the Jedi Master's help, they sought two separate homes for the boy and girl, ensuring that they presence would be easily undetected by the clutches of the Empire.

It had come to Yoda's attention that if Anakin discovered that his children were alive, he would only use them for his benefit and twist their innocent souls with the ways of the Dark side. They also understood that Padme would most likely return to Anakin, and it would be best if she understood that her child had died. Although Obi-Wan wished to at least tell Padme that she had given birth to two attractive children, Yoda disagreed, wisely warning Obi-Wan that the less Padme knew about the sudden birth and death of her child, the better. And so, with a despondent heart, Obi-Wan waited for Padme to wake...so that he could spin his web of lies inside her heart...a web of lies that would gradually darken Padme's heart and smother the light of hope that once glowed strongly inside of her.

>>>>>>

The sound of his hollow footsteps pounded inside him like the beating of his heart. As he walked through the activated door, he felt his power surging...like a fire that grew as it destroyed everything in its path. And that's exactly how Anakin felt, as his rage swept over the Conference Room that sheltered the dumbfounded Separatists Leaders. They burned and shriveled under his power, feebly begging for mercy as he mindlessly struck them down, his red weapon slashing through the air like a streak of blood...a constant reminder of the suffering he had undergone to make it this far. And then he stood silent in the empty and lifeless room, surveying his destruction. Their bodies lie about him, like small heaps of smoldering fires, their lives so quickly extinguished by the simple movement of his agile wrist.

His eyes flared from underneath his hood, slowly scanning the windowed view in front of him. The Mustafar system was the very lair of all things dark and sinister...its massive lava domes constantly spewing their fire and the unbearable heat consistently penetrating its very few inhabitants. Anakin felt a likeness grow inside him towards the fiery landscape. Perhaps it was because it hellish scenery resembled his heart...or maybe it was because the heat kept him from thinking...from rationalizing. Like a fever, it protected his body from unknown things that he wished not to think about.

But Anakin's disadvantage in the situation began in the Force. Through it, he felt every ripple...every disruption...And it nearly paralyzed his body with emotion when he felt a large wave in the Force cascade over his body. A gripping fear attacked him, seizing all thought and forcing him to come to a standstill in front of the glaring window. The dislocation in the Force was rooted deep within his heart, and it pulled at his every nerve...painfully...

The pain and sorrow increased, until he felt it retreat and mutate. Slowly, the rippling tremors slowed and ceased to flow through his body. But as he stared out the window, his face ashen with sudden sadness and remorse, he felt a strange sense of loss. As though, someone had taken a piece of him, a very important piece of him, and stolen it away...The large gap he now felt continued to increase, forcing him to look inward and reflect on all that had transpired. He felt ensnared and gone astray, as his mind wandered frantically throughout the conflict of his emotions. Soon, thoughts of Padme's well-being were emerging...and those simple thoughts were all it took to send Anakin reeling to the floor.

And while he lay there helplessly, the coldness of the floor sunk into him, past his clothing, past his skin, and straight through to the bone. With a sweeping motion, it passed over his entire body, freezing him to the point of shivering. He felt like a small child, alone and weeping as he shuddered against the cold of night. The crazed fever left his body, leaving him vulnerable and exposed to his emotions. They overwhelmed him, washing over him in waves like chilled water. Every recent event and chaotic thought poured into his brain, after hours of being held at bay where he could choose to disregard them. But those sensations could not be ignored and such an irony arose in his heart, when he weakly gazed over his shoulder to see the expired body of a Separatist Leader. Anakin had become one of his victims...terrified, weak, and begging for mercy, from the heartless face that resembled his past...


	8. A Weakness Purged

**Washed Away**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him at the Jedi Temple? The night of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side?

TIMELINE: During RotS, alternate universe.

CHAPTER 8: A Weakness Purged

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: I'm truly sorry this has taken so long. Life tends to complicate my wishes to update once a day. Please forgive me! I also realize that this is shorter than usual, but I don't want to give too much away, now do I?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It took Anakin a moment to realize that once again, he was enclosed inside the cold tomb of a medical capsule. He felt his muscles tighten as his gaze lifted upward towards the ceiling. Despite the bright surroundings of the synthetic like room, it was all overwhelmed by the darkness of his Master, who covered the room like a large shadow. Besides Darth Siddious' natural aura ofobscurity and evil, his countenance now held a feeling of malicious disappointment and anger. And as Anakin felt himself being lifted to his normal and conscious state, he understood that these feelings were aimed at him and his actions on Mustafar. For the connection between Siddious and himself had become so strong, that any interruption, no matter what the measure, could be felt by the two of them equally. And it didn't surprise Anakin that his Master already knew of the weaknesses that he still bore in his heart for Padme...

As Anakin continued to study his Master's face, the transparent glass of the capsule slowly lifted away, breakingthe physical barrier between Anakin and Siddious. Yet, Anakin remained motionless, unyielding to his Master's power over him. After a long pause, Siddious chose to speak.

"You do realize, Darth Vader, that this is the second time I have been forced to save you..." The words cut deeply through Anakin, but he remained speechless, only letting the words slowly sink in. "When I took you in as my apprentice, I realized that you did have your weaknesses, but I felt that they could be easily overpowered by your strength in the Force...I was wrong."

Anakin lowered his gaze, still listening to the harshness of his Master's words. Even though he felt ashamed and guilty, another feeling rose to the surface. It resembled sadness...regret. He then struggled to remember all that had occurred on Mustafar. He had completed his task, with quickness and speed, just as Siddious had ordered. The Separatist Leaders had been eliminated; their imminent threat to the newborn Empire no longer an issue. Anakin had satisfyingly surveyed his annihilation when...

"Padme..." he said suddenly. His voice was so strained and confused that neither Siddious nor Anakin could make it out. But the feelings and emotions from before flooded over him again, forcing him to sit up at once, in one wild movement. "Where is she?" Anakin said stiffly, trying to push the worried thoughts from his mind. But as soon as the feeling had returned, he knew that something was wrong.

A sudden smirk flashed upon Siddious' face, but Anakin was too occupied to notice it. The Sith Lord's true emotions were concealed by an unmistakable look of sorrow. "I'm sorry, my apprentice. She's dead." The words rang coldly through the silent room, gathering the artificial light of the Medical Room and cloaking it with one large shadow.

Anakin's blue eyes stared deeply into the dark cave that hid his Master's face. All that could leave his suddenly cold lips was a soft, "no". Siddious drew himself forward from the corner of the room until his presence hovered above Anakin like a dark cloud.

"It appears that your turn to the Dark Side was too much for her too handle." Darth Siddious' lifeless words did nothing to console Anakin's bleeding heart as he continued to stare blankly ahead, his face unable to register the deep and painful stir of emotions inside.

"No!"Anakin yelled louder, the room suddenly shaking violently with the tremble of his power. But Anakin knew that no matter how much he denied the awful truth, no matter how much strength he had gained, and no matter how hard he had tried to save her...Padme was gone. It was as visible and obvious to him as the beating of a pulse is missed in a person. His body and mind continued to scream, unleashing the terror and dread that had been bottled up inside him for so long.

And as the room crumbled around his tormented soul, Siddious stood tall and powerful, as he felt a new form of power surging through the Force. Darth Vader had just lost part of his soul, but what intrigued the Sith Master the most was the possibility that his apprentice's very weakness was eliminated in the process. The Dark Side had never been stronger...and neither had the man once known as Anakin Skywalker.

>>>>>>

Siddious was finally able to retire to his chambers, after a grueling period of time in which he observed the heavy sedation of his apprentice. The Sith Lord knew all too well that when dealing with man such as Darth Vader, certain precautions needed to betaken to ensure that he would be unable to physically harm himself in a situation such as this. As he dismissed the last of the droids from his office, he heavily sat down in the plush chair that quickly turned to overlook the bare beginnings of the Death Star. It's completion would signify his total control over the galaxy, and the fact that it remained a simple skeleton reminded him that his grip over Vader needed to tighten if he were to ensure his ultimate reign over the galaxy.

It had been far too simple for him to persuadeDarth Vaderthat his dear Padme had met her death. Vader was too gullible and sensitive when it came to the matter of his wife, which was the very reason that Siddious had chosen to end that weakness right then and there.

When Siddious had decided to train Skywalker as his new apprentice, he had his reasons. His relationship with the boy had been a close one. Anakin had gained his trust easily, whish made it effortless for Siddious to persuade him inconspicuously towards the ways of the Dark Side. Siddious also was one of the few that saw the conflict and indecision in Anakin's mind, but his advantage in the matter was that the stubborn Jedi refused to see what would become of Anakin's clouded and vague future.

Despite the weaknesses that the boy carried, his strengths outnumbered them by far. His sense of awareness and strength through the Force was so prominent when he had first met Anakin, it caused Siddious to question his own power. For this reason, he realized that if he didn't bring Anakin to the Dark Side as his apprentice, that this boy would someday overcome him andthe ways of the Sith altogether.

Siddious was suddenly disrupted from his thoughts when he felt a new presence enter the Force. _Vader. _The Sith Lord chose to give Darth Vader a few moments to awake from his medically induced slumber. Perhaps he would be reasonable and conscious enough to talk to.

With a slow and drawn out movement, he stood up from his elegant chair, the length of his black robes softly trailing alongside the cold tile floor. He allowed his gaze to shift from the frame of the Death Star to his own translucent reflection in the window. Siddious felt himself glaring into the dark shadows of his own façade...letting his eyes look deeper and deeper into the nothingness that he held for a face. Twisted and deformed, it was. Beyond any recognition of what he used to be. His disfiguration after the incident with Jedi master Windu had almost pleased him. Siddious smirked at this, his yellowed and decaying teeth suddenly revealed from behind his thin and parched lips. Somehow, the decomposing flesh that held the resemblance of a face made it easier to forget who he once was...made it easier to forget that he wasn't always this evil...

But those thoughts never entered his mind anymore. His transformation had been made a long time ago, and nothing could save this pitiful man from his certain fate. His soul had been perverted and warped for so long that it shriveled away into a black hole, sucking every happy feeling and sense of hope in his life...until none of these things were left. Only thoughts of power filled him.And once Chancellor Palpatine reached this point in life, it only made it easier to pursue his destructive path to more strength. His heartless and ruthless ways of deception only increased. Every moment, every thought, and every emotion had a motive of evil.

But this is what separated the Sith Lord from his apprentice. While Siddious had reached the point of no return, his apprentice, Darth Vader, had faded into the gray area of the black and white ways of the Sith. And the mistake that Darth Siddious made when thinking that he had cured Vader's weakness was that he underestimated the power of love...and it's ability to keep Anakin from hitting the same rock bottom fate that Darth Siddious met so long ago...

Siddious remained still as he felt Vader's presence fill the room. His apprentice entered the room silently, his feet forcing him towards his Master's side at the window. The two of them gazed across the expanses of space, side by side, in both a physical and visionary way. But the two of them couldn't have been farther apart...for neither realized how very much alive Padmewas in life and in Anakin's heart. And most of all, neither of them realized how influential her discrete presence would be in the dark days to come...


	9. The Room

**Washed Away**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: What if Padme was so worried about Anakin that she went looking for him at the Jedi Temple? The night of Anakin's turn to the Dark Side?

TIMELINE: During RotS, alternate universe.

CHAPTER 9: The Room

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Ok, I realize I haven't update in a million days, and I'm so terribly sorry. Things have just been crazy and I'm trying to get back to my regular school routine. You'll be disappointed that this chapter is so small, but I want to get back into the swing of this story again without getting to far ahead of myself. I will update soon though, so you aren't going crazy over this subtle cliffhanger. Again, I'm sorry. Also, I think I updated this wrong the first time, so hopefully all of you read the right version.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The room lay at the very end of a long, abandoned corridor. Ever since the construction of the Imperial Star Destroyer, the hallway had been rarely walked upon, let alone any of its rooms penetrated by a human soul. Despite the smallness of the room, it had the qualities of a vastly empty and abandoned store room...literally full of nothing. It's circular walls curved around the room and spiraled upward until the met the precipice of the ceiling, which dropped off when they met the small, spherical window that looked down upon the room. It's diminutive size only allowed a small shred of light enter the room, but it was certainly enough to illuminate the shadow of the dark figure who silently sat upon the chair that lay in the middle of the room. The room itself held a unique solitude and comfort for that certain person...a person who simply stumbled upon the room without realizing it. For them, this room acted like a vacuum...mindlessly sucking every emotion and feeling from their body upon entering the room. It lacked the common accessories of the other rooms, such as lighting and heating, but this was what appealed to Darth Vader so much. His still grieving body was able to seek solace in the lonely room that lay dormant at the end of the hallway where no one would dare venture. But what Vader did not know was that the room was not empty and that he was not alone...he was merely being watched, ever so carefully by the scrutinizing eyes of his master.

For Darth Siddious was never entirely convinced that night when Anakin Skywalker pledged his body, mind, and soul to the ways of the Sith. And if his suspicions were correct, Darth Siddious knew that an entirely different plan would have to take action...a plan that could very easily reveal Vader's clouded future to his eyes and expose his shrouded soul to his manipulative hands...and this plan took had rapidly taken shape of the room that Darth Vader found himself retreating to during the idle hours when sleep would not come to him...

>>>>>

Once again, Vader felt the anger swelling in him as he sat motionlessly in the room. His gloved hands clenched the chair tightly, dutifully suppressing his urges to burst from the anger inside of him. His fiery eyes narrowed as his body tensed from self-control. The solitary room continued to mock him with its surroundings, constantly revealing to him how alone he really was. It's hissing voice taunted him, causing his anger to flare even more. And then he was reminded of Padme...his beautiful angel filling his soul with a cold sorrow that extinguished his feelings of anger. The conflict and confusion returned, as he struggled to balance between the hurricane of emotion that attacked his insides. The cold and skeleton like hands of sorrow slowly reached towards him, slinking quietly around until they began to enter him. His hands slowly released their grip on the chair and fell to his side in defeat. Vader's head lowered, his eyes regaining their sky blue color. But just as easily at they were washed out, the hiss of the room returned, now with soft words of comfort.

_Ignore the pain...don't look back, _they told him. And just like a lost child, he listened, allowing the grip of fear on his heart vanish back into the cold recesses of the room. And suddenly, a new hope emerged as the coaxing whispers continued to ease his pain, replacing it with a power and strength.

And then, he felt a slight pressure against his hip. Mindlessly, his hand wandered down the length of his body until it met the cold metal of a light saber.

_Your light saber...take it... _Vader slowly pulled it from its place in his belt, bringing it up to the cerulean sheen of the starlight that silhouetted the room. It's metallic glow cast a sparkle into Anakin's curious eyes. He was unable to control himself as he activated it, immediately ignited the room with a supernova of brilliant crimson light.

_Death...you want death..._

Robotically, Vader's hand swished the flaming blade through the still air, as the voice of the room enticed him, their persuasions gradually increasing until they created a crescendo of beautiful harmony, synchronized to the rhythm of Vader's rapidly beating heart and swishing hand as he propelled the Sith weapon through air. But the voices ended abruptly, as the quickly cascaded into nothing, causing his ministrations to stop in midair, the blaring saber held erect in front of his animated face.

His breathing slowed and so did the beating of his pulse. But the sudden burning desire and conviction in his heart to kill did not...and his overwhelming flow of anger poured outward over his feverish body as he slumped into the chair, letting the saber drop from his hands at the sudden realization of what he had just done. In only a matter of seconds, Vader had lost complete control of his actions...his thoughts...everything. And although it had happened to quickly for him to respond, he was suddenly fearful at the power of the Dark Side...and what it could do to his already broken soul...

_You should be afraid...you should fear me..._ Darth Vader silently listened, and felt himself agreeing with a calm reverence. He bowed his head in meditation, letting his emotions slowly drain from him like a sieve, until every thought trickled out of his weakened body...once again leaving behind nothing but an empty space.


End file.
